Un gentil petit ange et un grand méchant démon
by Pouki26
Summary: Pas de résumé. Je m'essaie à un nouveau genre. C'est toujours bien évidemment du Kyo/Yuya. Impossible pour moi d'écrire sur d'autres couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Ange et Démon.**

Prenez un ange. Par exemple Yuya Shiina. Jeune fille blonde de 16 ans au caractère bien trempé à petite poitrine, comparable à une planche à pain, chiante, bruyante, et pas sexy pour un sou. Bon ok, face à cette description, difficile d'identifier une telle personne à un ange... C'est pas ma faute si cette nana a autant de défauts quand même.

Puis vous chopez un démon. Au pif, mais vraiment au pif hein! Kyo aux yeux de démon appelé également le sanguinaire ou le meurtrier aux mille victimes. Tout de suite, ça met dans l'ambiance. Quand on connait ses citations favorites on ne peut qu'en conclure que ce type est un psychopathe, un malade de la tête quoi. Tiens par exemple il aime souvent répéter comme un putain de perroquet : "_Je tue tous ceux qui veulent entraver ma route ! Un point, c'est tout_." ou alors "_Les faibles meurent et les forts restent. Ni plus, ni moins_." Moi un gars comme ça, je veux même pas apprendre à le connaitre. Je prends mes jambes à mon coup et je me taille en vitesse.

Mais pas notre jeune héroïne, elle n'est pas comme ça la môme. Quelle cinglée! Même si elle a eu grave les pétoches la première fois qu'elle a vu l'autre taré, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire la p'tite. Bien au contraire, elle lui a foutu un bon coup de boule en lui gueulant dessus comme un putois qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir. Sur le coup le grand nigaud est resté sur le cul, l'a étudié quelques instants de ses yeux de fou et s'est dit qu'il serait peut-être intéressant de la regarder vivre. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à s'attacher à cette idiote et encore moins à en tomber amoureux. Bah oui, mais il est con lui aussi. A force de trainer avec les gens on finit par les apprécier. Alors quand il s'agit d'une jeune et belle chasseuse de prime au grand cœur, doté d'un courage et d'une ambition sans faille, bah ça crée des liens et des sentiments naissent. Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'un démon comme Kyo aurait pu éprouver de telles émotions? Ce type arrogant, cruel, froid, taciturne, distant, pervers et alcoolique... j'en passe hein parce que sinon ça vraiment fait peur.. bah même ce type, que vous le croyez ou non, est capable d'aimer.

Aimer? Oui certes. Mais Yuya n'est pas n'importe qui. Même si la demoiselle à douze ans de moins que le psychopathe de service, il faut dire qu'elle en impose la gamine. En effet, elle est la seule personne devant qui Kyo reste impuissant. Face à son obstination il ne peut rien faire. Comme le dit si bien Bonten, "_face à Yuya ce n'est plus un démon mais un chat_". Cte honte sérieux! Ça craint pour un samurai sensé être le plus fort de tout les temps. "_C'est presque pire que de dégueuler en dormant"_ citation de Shihodo. Parce que Kyo a sa fierté bien sur. Même s'il tient à sa planche à pain, il ne va pas non plus aller le gueuler sur tous les toits. Faudrait pas exagérer non plus. Ya des limites à la conerie. Enfin bref, passons!

En tout cas, le petit ange incarné par la charmante Yuya, bah il est loin d'être bête. La gamine a bien compris que sous ses airs de démon carnassier qui ne vit que pour tuer, eh bien se cache en fait une personne attachante qui a le désir de protéger ceux qui l'entoure. Car il est loin le temps où Kyo n'était qu'un homme solitaire entouré de ténèbres et de néant. A son contact il a appris des trucs vraiment chiants, comme la colère, la tristesse, la joie et même l'amour. Bordel, des trucs qui prennent vraiment la tronche. Et ouais, même les meilleurs ont leurs propres faiblesses, c'est quand même balo hein! Bah c'est pas grave, il s'en remettra.

Ceci dit, les relations entre un ange et un démon ne sont pas de tout repos. Ça fait pas mal d'étincelles comme vous vous en doutez. Il est relou aussi le démon à critiquer sans cesse l'ange sur son anatomie. Mais laisse là un peu tranquille Kyo! Ce n'est encore qu'une morveuse de 16 ans à peine développée. Tu auras tout le temps de lui malaxer la poitrine quand elle aura pris de l'âge et du volume. Faut tout lui dire à celui-là. Mais si y'avait que ça, ça irait. Mais non, faut aussi qu'il en rajoute une couche en lui disant qu'elle est chiante et bruyante. C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler des compliments. Heureusement que l'ange a du répondant. En effet, Yuya est la seule personne au monde capable de balancer ses quatre vérités à Kyo sans risquer de se prendre une mandale en retour. Elle doit avoir un grain n'empêche pour oser se permettre une telle audace! Mais peut-être que Kyo prend sur lui pour pas la dégommer, après tout on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Grave mystérieux le gars, ça m'énerve trop!

Mais bon, ce n'est pas tant le caractère impétueux du petit yorkshire hargneux (je parle de Yuya) qui lui a attiré toute l'attention de Kyo, mais bien sa volonté de venger son frère et le courage dont elle fait preuve tout au long de leur périple. Faut dire aussi que la nana elle fait passer le bien des autres, et ce, quelque soit la situation, avant le sien, allant même jusqu'à sauver ses propres ennemis. Elle n'a pas tout compris au bon fonctionnement d'une guerre mais c'est sans importance on va dire. Et le démon, même s'il parait con au premier abord, bah il est loin d'être aveugle l'animal. La Yuya, même si elle semble intéressée par les primes que lui, Tigre Rouge et Kyoshiro représentent, elle n'en reste pas moins une simple jeune fille, aimante, d'une gentillesse exemplaire, belle comme le jour et naïve à souhait. Ouais naïve c'est bien le mot, elle est tellement pas perspicace que ça en fait peur. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme à la donzelle.

Allons bon, je vais peut-être passer à des choses plus sérieuses maintenant et expliquer comment l'ange et le démon sont tombés amoureux et pour quelles raisons. Mais plus tard, car là ça me saoul, j'en ai marre d'écrire et de vous parler. En plus faut que j'aille faire pipi. A plus tard amis lecteurs.

* * *

Pas trop bizarre mon truc? C'était un essai. La suite dans quelques jours.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, après une intense et mûre réflexion qui m'a presque grillée les neurones, me revoilà. Apparemment j'ai réussi à pondre une suite. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Soyez indulgents ! C'est du lourd, du gras, du poilu, très difficile à digérer. Complètement nul en somme.

Il paraitrait que dans ce second volet j'ai pour mission d'aborder des choses nettement plus sérieuses à propos de l'ange qui est en fait assez chiant dans son genre et du démon aux yeux rouges qui n'est finalement peut-être pas si psychopathe que ça. Allons bon! Voilà que tout s'inverse. Pour le coup mon titre ne colle plus du tout mais est-ce vraiment un problème? Pff, je m'en fous de toute façon.

A y regarder de plus près, on a la nette impression que l'ange, alias Yuya, a finalement accordé toute sa confiance à l'espèce de détraqué incarné par le sanguinaire et puissant Kyo aux yeux de démon, le terrible samurai, celui qui fait trembler tout le Japon... et blablabla et blablabla... Si j'insiste il ne va plus se sentir pisser le coco alors j'évite d'en faire trop. Mais comment en est-elle arrivée à ce point cette petite chasseuse de prime que l'on retrouve partout sur la route de Tokai? (Mais au fait, elle est où cette route? Va falloir que je me renseigne sur Google.) Bah tout simplement à force de lui coller au basque. Forcément, avec la somme colossale qu'il représente, impossible de laisser échapper une telle prise et d'aller voir ailleurs ce qu'il s'y passe. Mais là où elle n'a pas tout compris c'est qu'elle ne fait du tout le poids contre lui. Une baffe dans sa tronche et c'en est fini de la chieuse à petits nibards (ce n'est pas moi qui le dit). Kyo aurait mieux fait de la violer et de lui foutre un bon coup de pied au cul pour qu'elle dégage. Non mais oh, sale gamine, elle se prend pour qui celle-là? Bof, je l'aime bien quand même et sans elle il n'y aurait certainement rien d'intéressant dans tout ce joyeux bazar.

Je disais donc que à force de rester accrochée à lui comme une sangsue, Yuya a découvert que derrière son masque de mec parfaitement hautain de je m'en foutisme à fond de tout, se cachait en vérité un démon pas si méchant que ça, la sauvant à de multiples reprises et lui répétant qu'il avait une dette envers elle. Qu'il est mignon !

Certes, Kyo aurait pu aisément se débarrasser d'elle en la laissant crever (ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient), mais il a surement dû se dire que sans la radio ambulante qu'elle représente la vie serait probablement chiante. Enfin, je me trompe peut-être hein! Personne n'est parfait après tout. Mais bon, sans déconner, Kyo a sauvé Yuya à de nombreuses reprises et ce n'est surement pas pour le plaisir de l'entendre lui exploser les tympans avec sa douce voix nasillarde, mais surement parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle était tout simplement bien plus battante, téméraire, volontaire, courageuse, dynamique et pétillante que toutes ces foutues bonnes femmes qu'il avait eu le loisir ou alors peut-être la malchance de rencontrer dans sa vie. Mais ce qui a le plus touché notre démon et qui restera à jamais gravé en lui, seront toujours ces paroles prononcées avec conviction "_je crois en toi Kyo_". Cette confiance absolue qu'elle a placée en lui, il ne la comprendra jamais mais il lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant. Cette fille, cette planche à pain était devenue pour lui la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Bonjour le cadeau!

On rigole on rigole, mais tout ce que je dis là est vrai. Kyo kiffe Yuya et Yuya kiffe Kyo. Comme c'est beau ce que je dis, si fin si poétique si touchant. En vérité, je crois surtout qu'ils sont complémentaires. L'un est si taciturne et froid que ça en fait flippé et l'autre passe son temps à sourire et blablater à tout va. Pour ma part, je trouve qu'ils forment un couple parfait et ils sont tout à fait adorable ensemble.

Allez Kyo, maintenant que tu as décidé que Yuya était ta propriété, tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper d'elle et à veiller à ce qu'elle ne parte nulle part car une fille comme elle il n'en existe pas deux. (Ouf, heureusement quand même !)

Chacun sait à quel point tu as envie de te la faire en lui faisant goûter à ton nouveau corps, mais attention, même si tu es un peu bête sur les bords, tu dois être au courant de comment on fait les bébés hein ?! Je te vois bien avec un chiard dans les bras. Je lol toute seule.

Et toi Yuya, n'énerve pas trop le démon si tu ne veux pas finir la tête encastrée dans un arbre car ça ne doit pas faire du bien.

Que dire en conclusion ? Tout simplement que grâce au petit ange le démon n'en est plus vraiment un puisqu'à son contact il a recouvré la partie humaine qui lui manquait et que son cœur de pierre s'est finalement laissé envahir par l'amour et le bonheur d'être auprès de la femme qu'il aime (pouah trop romantique tout ça). Après tout, Yuya est également la personne qui le comprend le mieux et qui lui hurle dessus à la fois pour l'insulter de tous les noms mais aussi pour l'encourager dans ses combats et lui répéter inlassablement qu'elle aura toujours foi en lui. Comme c'est beau ! On leur souhaite alors tous le bonheur du monde et qu'ils tiennent bon ensemble dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, et surtout dans le pire. Bonne chance !

* * *

Mon Dieu, comme c'est pourave mon truc. Mille excuses. Je me rattraperai sur la prochaine fic, promis!


End file.
